The purposes of this Phase I/II dose escalation study are: (I) to evaluate the safety, tolerance, and pharmacokinetics of single and multiple repeat doses of FTC and (2) to evaluate the preliminary antiviral activity of FTC as monotherapy for HIV infection and correlate this activity with pharmacokinetic parameters.